


A Peachy-keen Wedding

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Series: Peachy Love [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kisses, Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: A wedding on the moon?! Of course, that's the best place for a private wedding!





	A Peachy-keen Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here's the sequel! Comment what you think!! Love You All!

Pauline smiles as she quietly waits for the doors of the chapel to open. The only person here besides her and Peach was the wedding officiant from New Donk. His white beard seems to blend in perfectly with the celestial church’s interior. She looks at the still closed  
door and starts to worry that maybe the roads thought she has been kidnapped again and they took her home. Her hands fiddled nervously with the second ring that she ordered when she ordered the engagement band. This ring, while having the same color as the engagement band, it has a large stained glass style heart in the middle made out of cracked rose-quartz, lapis lazuli for the background and emeralds for a ), and garnet for the shading of the heart. She still doesn’t know what her ring is, maybe she should’ve agreed to this secrecy pact.

Suddenly, she hears the doors creak open and her head swings to see peach slowly walking down the aisle. The wedding dress came to her knees and is a shade of pink that seemed bring her sapphire eyes into the shimmering light. The bow on her back is the only thing that reaches the floor with her dress, and Pauline is almost enraptured by the way that the bow seemed to compliment her dress in ways that she’ll never know. She looks at her form-fitting pantsuit and then at the robe wearing officiant, obviously Peach is the best dressed.

Peach continues to walk slowly clutching the roses with Jacob’s Ladder in her hand tightly almost as if her life depends on it. She makes her way up to Pauline and smiles as Pauline’s heels click together as she straightens up even more. Peach giggles causing the bell-shaped bottom of her dress to shake with her.

The two grab a hand and squeeze tightly as they face the officiant. He clears his throat and starts to talk, of course, Pauline wasn’t listening. Instead, her mind was filled to the brim thoughts of the two sharing long nights stargazing under the respected skies of each’s land; the two cuddling in the castle bed so large that Pauline thinks she could put 3 scooters in it and still sleep without feeling them; the two shopping and kingdom hopping hand and hand; and finally the two investing in bigger things like getting a dog.

“Do you have any vows you wish to exchange with your Bride?” The officiant's deep Voice clears her thoughts as she quickly nods and turns to face Peach. The girl's hair is up in a high ponytail and the lace of her dress seems to tickle the tops of the collarbones, of course, this makes Pauline flustered until the point that she has to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

“ My dearest Peach. While we’ve both seen our fair share of wild things in life I wish to help you conquer them as more than a friend or a girlfriend. I want us to see this great wide wacky world as married lovers. Peach,” she takes off her hat and bows, “I guess you can say my hat is off to you.”

“ Do you have any vows Princess Peach?” She gives a firm nod as she gives Pauline a determined look. Her hands slide the flowery veil off of her own face, and takes her hand tightly. The veil itself runs down to the back of her dress with the exception of the front which only went to her neck. Along with the crochet flowers is peaches made with gold silk.

“ Pauline, you have shown me this world in ways that no one could ever show me. You seem to dazzle me every day with that red pantsuit and that determined look in your eyes! I want to see that look you get when you’re trying to help the city by solving some problem every day. I want to see that look you get when you sing and write new songs every day. I want to be with you every day.

“ Now It’s time to exchange the rings.” Pauline hastily slides hers onto Peach’s finger before feeling the cold metal of the new ring. Tears start to well up as she realizes it looks like a record player made out of onyx and rubies. She looks up to see Peach already in tears at the ring.

“ Now…. let’s stop some of the most powerful women in this world from crying and hurry up and kiss.” Pauline doesn’t wait for him to finish as she lets go of her hat and wraps her arms around Peach. She pulls her in closer and kisses her passionately. The chapstick was the same flavor as the Peach Daiquiris they shared in the seaside kingdom. Her lips are so soft and pillow-like Pauline thinks for a moment that she has to be asleep and is just making out with a pillow. But she is in reality since Peach bites Pauline’s lip softly.

“Want to get out of here?”

“That’d be Peachy-keen Pauline.” At that Pauline lifts Peach up Bridal style, letting the under fluff lay on her arms lazily. And then they were off.


End file.
